Sentinel
Summary The Sentinel is a great fighter, but most of all a field doctor. They are capable of injecting people with stimulant serums and replenish VTP. Despite the generally life preservant nature, Sentinels are capable of wreaking havoc among enemy ranks with leeching and draining abilities, strong area of effects and general assistance to fellow combatants while deteriorating the enemy's condition. Any army, Aggressor or otherwise facing an army holding a Sentinel is sure to fail if they lack one themselves. Though they may seem powerful, the Sentinel's main disadvantage is their shortage of VTP. The highest they can get is 77 VTP, which compared to a lot of other classes and Aggressors is a tiny reserve. Often this is compensated by sending out a Rage Knight or Buccaneer to accompany the Sentinel. Dante Valerius Nocturnus became a Sentinel because he strives to be a doctor. Weapons and Abilities Sword: Can be any type, usually the best correlating to the Sentinel themselves. Pistol(s): Any self-loading (semi-)automatic pistol or revolver. Can opt for two SMG's or two pistols. Sub machine gun(s): Any light submachine gun or machine pistol. Enrage: Enables the allies the power reserves of a Rage Knight, giving them veins glowing in Scarlet light and increasing their overall strength and damage resistance. (Duration: 120s, Cooldown: 20 s) Overdrive: Increases the speed and agility of the Sentinel and all their allies, this ability is highly recommended when tending to wounded. Also adds a blinding light effect radiating from the buffed bodies. (Duration: 120s, Cooldown 20s) Restore: Restores 50-75% of the VTP of a designated target. Usually a number in between. (Cooldown: 5 s) Draining bomb: The Sentinel throws a grenade at the enemy forces which drains their VTP to a maximum of 60% drainage. It can be retrieved to transfer the total amount of VTP to allies or oneself. (Duration: 40s, Cooldown: 30s) Leeching bomb: Like the draining bomb, the Sentinel throws a grenade to the enemy, but also drops a Linked Grenade near allies by preference in cover, creating a shield which heals everyone inside it. The VTP are directly transferred and divided. This has been proven to be effective on large groups of enemies on large groups of allies. (Duration: 40s, Cooldown: 30s) Energy Bomb: The Sentinel jumps into the air, slamming their hand/fist on the floor, letting out a shockwave, throwing enemies back and dealing -110 VTP damage to each target, diminishing by 10 with every meter it travels. This is capable of harming allies so caution should be exercised. (Cooldown: 43s) Energy Blast: A bolt of energy directed at either a surface or an enemy. Deals -70 VTP splash damage and does not discriminate. (Cooldown: 15s) Just Smite: The Sentinel fires a storm of crackling purple lightning at the enemy, shocking them while it jumps to other units. The more it branches, the more damage it deals vigilance is required, more targets means less control and more danger for oneself. The damage multiplies by itself for every target it hits starting at a base of -4 VTP. The damage over time is -6 VTP/s. (Cooldown: 140s) Sentinel Tactics The Sentinel is the one you want to keep alive at all costs. They are the ones capable of fixing your fellow warriors and easily one of the best nukers. They are better used in the battlefield accompanied by a Rage Knight or Buccaneer for cover or a Wrecker and Vanguard for maximum destruction or restoration. With the Rage Knight: Let the Sentinel fall behind, using Enrage while the Rage Knight cleaves through incoming enemies and shields from incoming fire Enrage will take care of incoming damage. Meanwhile the Sentinel picks off stragglers and keeps the Rage Knight alive with Leeching bombs and Restores. This is a good Blitzkrieg-like strategy to induce a shock effect to the enemy. With the Buccaneer: The Buccaneer uses the sword and pistol to kill incoming enemies while the Sentinel secures the stern while staying vigilant for when Overdrive runs out.Restore and Draining Bomb are advised because staying in a constant line is hard and the Sentinel needs both hands thus is unable to carry a Leeching Link. The Buccaneer's Chargeshot and Quickshot will come in handy dealing with anything coming through. Logically this means the Sentinel can tend to the wounded as the Buccaneer covers. With the Wrecker: The Wrecker should try to suspend themselves as high as possible while the Sentinel uses an Energy Bomb. To finish the Wrecker should make use of Shockwave and Powerstrike as the area of effect is good enough to keep enemies at bay. The hammer could pose a problem against swordfighters, but most Sentinels are profecient enough with blades to dispatch these for the Wrecker. Vanguard: The Vanguard's invisibility is ideal for a Sentinel to tend to the wounded while the Shank can help when the Sentinel faces tougher opponents. Just Smite is not advised with a Vanguard because it doesn't correlate well with Poison Dart, the higher damage over time of Poison Dart can be cancelled out by the Smite a way weaker linger. Rage Knight and Buccaneer: The Rage Knight should focus on short range while the Buccaneer takes care of the mid range with Chargeshot and Quickshot. For long range a rifle is advised with Snipe. Meanwhile the Sentinel is covered to tend to the wounded or pick off injured survivors. Rage Knight and Wrecker: The Rage Knight should take care of attack focussed enemies while the Wrecker smashes the defensive enemies. The Sentinel's ranged weaponry is crucial in this combination because both are melee classes. The Rage Knight's Airslash is only effective to mid range while the Wrecker can only throw their hammer and need to wait for it to return. If it gets too tight the Wrecker should definitely use Powerstrike and Shockwave. Both Enrage and Overdrive are advised abilities, Enrage will give the Wrecker extra strength and the Rage Knight's own stronger Enrage stacks with the Sentinel's. Rage Knight and Vanguard: Though a contradicting set of classes, the Rage Knight can draw all the aggro while the remaining enemies are taken care of by the Vanguard who should be wary to keep their invisibility on the Sentinel who can tend to the wounded. Alternatively, the Sentinel can trap enemy melee forces whilethe Vanguard keeps the Rage Knight invisible and use them as a shock troop. When the Sentinel uses Enrage and overdrive on the Rage Knight they should sprint to the mass and use Enrage themselves. As the first strike is about to fall, the Vanguard should drop the invisibility and turn it upon themself while using shank on anyone closeby. Buccaneer and Wrecker: The Wrecker needs to be up front, the Sentinel in the middle while the Buccaneer takes care of the Sternguard. Enrage and Overdrive should be used whenever they wear off, as the two escorts are causing mayhem the Sentinel can tend to the wounded and use Just Smite upon the hostiles which make it through. Buccaneer and Vaunguard: They should keep the Sentinel invisible while drawing attention to themselves. Allowing the Sentinel to either strike deep with Just Smite, Energy Bomb or to tend to the wounded within the enemy masses. The Sentinel's devastating damage output comes in handy when dealing with large groups. Though the Buccaneer and Vanguard should take care not to endanger the Sentinel more than they can handle, deep strike plans have a possibility of failiure and should be treated as such. Alternatively the Buccaneer and Sentinel's range output can buy the Vanguard's Poison dart time to cool down. Way of Three: The Rage Knight and Wrecker should be up front, drawing the enemy towards them, the Buccaneer is best suited for personal defense while the Vanguard holds the rear guard. Meanwhile the Sentinel directs the group to wounded allies or commands use of abilities while keeping Overdrive, Leech Bomb, Enrage and Restore from being recharged for too long. Just Smite is best not used, neither is Energy Blast and Energy Bomb, the potential harm to allies is too great. If the Sentinel can lead the group Draining Bomb can be used to retrieve the grenade later and have an extra restorative function. The Waru-Kira does not combine well with the Sentinel, the long range weaponry of the Waru-Kira can give the Sentinel covering fire while tending to the wounded, but apart from that there is no viable strategy and it is often impractical with large battles. Notable Sentinels Dante Valerius Nocturnus is the only known Sentinel as of now. There may be more, but these are unknown to the gang. Category:Classes